saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Cho Hakkai/Notes
Anime and Manga Difference to be updated Other Appearance Saiyuki Premium OVA to be updated Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen to be updated Kibou no Zaika to be updated Quotes to be updated Trivia * Ironically, Hakkai's personality is loosely based on the original Sha Wujing/Sha Gojyo from Journey to the West in terms of being one of the more reasonable faces of the group. Likewise, his former incarnation's position as Field Marshal originates from Marshal Tian Peng, whose personality closer resembles Gojyo's. However, both Hakkai and Tenpou share a certain trait with Zhu Bajie, Tian Peng's reincarnated state: having been seen at some point with exposed entrails. * It is likely that Kanan is very loosely based on Second Sister Luan, who allowed Tian Peng to reside in her home as her husband until she died. * Hakkai was accepted into a research college on a scholarship at the age of 15, and there he studied physics and theology. That was also when he was reunited with Kanan. *He studied lock-picking by correspondence. *Hakkai's role as the "mother" figure is not exclusive to the Sanzo Party; according to the novel based upon Hakkai's life Kanan was very masculine - she was a tough woman who would challenge a cockroach's advance before she would grab a book and smash it - Hakkai having to clean up after her. She was tough on the outside and soft inside; whereas Hakkai at the time was not a very kind-hearted person. *Hakkai and Kanan lived together until they were three, when their parents divorced. Kanan was in custody of her father and Hakkai remained with his mother. When Hakkai was five his mother went missing and he was then sent to the orphanage. *One of Kougaiji's attendants, Yaone, sparks a small interest on Hakkai. This is mostly because she somewhat reminded him of Kanan (Especially the way she attempted to commit suicide during their first fight, which is parallel to Kanan's suicide). They are also both healers. Due to this, they often help each other rather than fighting. There was one occasion where the Sanzo Party learned that Yaone was kidnapped by humans and suddenly Hakkai decided to rescue her, and the whole group followed him, as well as Kougaiji's group (though Kougaiji is not motivated by Hakkai's decision). This relationship is interpreted by the fans that Hakkai may have romantic feelings on Yaone and vice versa. **Both Cho hakkai and Yaone also have 8 (Ha and Ya) on their names. *According to Sanzo, Hakkai sleeps with his eyes open, and sometimes giggles in his sleep. *Hakkai has a striking resemblance to Canas from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. The monocle, the calm and passionate nature, and supernatural abilities (Canas can use dark sorcery, Hakkai uses Qigong) support this. *In the Japanese original, Akira Ishida has been the only voice actor for Hakkai since Saiyuki was first animated. In English he has been dubbed first by Braden Hunt, then (in Reload and Reload Gunlock) by Steve Staley (under the alias Steve Cannon). **Originally on one of Hakkai's bios, reports say that Minekura jokingly wrote "voiced by Akira Ishida" on one section of it, which resulted in the studio directing the anime to simply go along with it, despite it being a mere joke of a "Dream Cast". *Hakkai is the only member of the Sanzo Party who has never been represented on a vocal album or other musical work from the series. The story is that Akira Ishida's first singing audition tape was harshly reviewed, and he was so humiliated that he vowed he would never be recorded singing again. *Hakkai is the only person in the whole ikkou who is the most handy on the broom. He is the only one who can cook too. Goku is especially fond of his cooking. *Hakkai tells the most scariest stories in the Sanzo Party; at the same time he is the only one who can scare Goku and Gojyo with his "smiles". *Hakkai's aforementioned seiyuu, and Goku's first English voice actor, Greg Ayres, have shared some roles; two being Chrono in Chrono Crusade and Kawora Nagisa in Neon Genesis Evangelion. *According to Saiyuki Reload Vol 6, act. xx Summer Scenary, Hakkai says that his ideals of summer encompass night--He thinks of wearing yukata, fans and fireworks; chasing fireflies and listening to the sound of a distant festival. To sum up, a very traditional Japanese summer. *Both Goku and Gojyo oddly share two different traits of the original Hakkai/Bajie from the original Journey to the West legend; Goku shares his appetite, while Gojyo shares his tastes for women. Category:Subpage